Brittany's Boyfriend is Back
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Based on the song My Boyfriend's Back from the cartoon. One-shot songfic, cartoon version. Please read and review, cute ending.


_**Another random one-shot inspired by a little song from the old cartoon series. My Boyfriend's Back. Read and review!**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Brittany sighed in annoyance as Lance walked up to her once more today. He smiled and leaned against her locker. "Have you decided to go out with me yet?" he asked this question all the time, for the past month. He walked around school claiming he was dating her and ruining her good reputation. She was supposed to be dating Alvin. He's been away on a family trip, something urgent had come up. Ever since he left, Lance has been making advances on her and making her seem unfaithful to Alvin. Although some people could see her obvious uninterest in Lance.<p>

"Lance, I've told you every time that I have a boyfriend," Brittany stated as she closed her locker and faced the jock.

"You've been saying that all month, and I've yet to see you with him." Brittany rolled her eyes and walked away.

"That's because he's with his family," Brittany stated. Lance walked up behind her and grabbed her waist, turning her around to face him.

"Just admit that you don't have a boyfriend and go out with me already. A girl like you shouldn't stay single for this length of time," he said. Brittany glared at him and pushed him off of her.

"I'm not single, Lance. Get that into your thick skull already!" she snapped. She turned and stormed off.

**Next Day**

Brittany walked down the hall and her keen ears caught the whispers of the people around her. She sighed, they were talking about her. Some things she caught were: "She's dating both Lance and Alvin," "She's jumping from one guy to another," or some that were on her side like: "I don't see why he doesn't leave her alone, she's clearly not interested," or "That Lance doesn't know when a girl doesn't want him." It was a fair amount of things on both sides.

She didn't like this stuff at all. She was ready for Alvin to come back.

She glared at Lance when she saw him by her locker again. She went over to it, determined to get her books and high-tail it to class, but Lance stalled her. He blocked her locker with his body.

"Want your books? You'll have to agree to go out with me first," he instructed.

"I am not going out with you!" she shrieked so loud, the people in the hall looked over at them. "I am not interested in you! For the last time, leave me alone already!"

She stormed off in a huff, leaving her locker untouched.

**Two Weeks Later**

Finally, after a long month and a half, Alvin returned. He called Brittany as soon as he settled in. "How were you while I was gone?" he asked. There was a long sigh on her end, perking his concern.

"Terrible," she said. She told him all about Lance and how he had been acting towards her. His anger rose with each thing she told him.

"Don't worry, Britt. I'll settle everything tomorrow in school."

**The Next Day**

Alvin didn't arrive to school like everyone else did in the morning. He had to come in later and talk with the principal and attendance manager about his classes and make sure his absences were cleared. He searched for Brittany when he was done, around lunch time.

He found her in the cafeteria with Lance sitting by her and talking to her. His blood boiled as he watched Brittany scoot away, and Lance immediately closed the gap between them once more. He walked over to her table, getting other students' attention as he did so.

"Lance, please leave me alone," Brittany said. Lance was about to retort but he was yanked up from his spot and turned to face Alvin.

"Go ahead, make my day. Try to touch my woman," Alvin hissed. Brittany smiled.

She started to sing, loud enough for the cafeteria to hear her. "My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be trouble." She wagged her finger at Lance. She heard her sisters singing in the distance and smiled.

"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!" Alvin glared at Lance, holding the neck of his shirt tight in his fist. Lance tried to pry the hand off him, but couldn't.

"You see him comin', better cut out on the double!" she sang.

"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!"

Brittany looked around at her school mates as she sang, "You been spreading lies that I was untrue." They all averted their gazes, those who had been doing so.

"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!"

She looked back towards Alvin and Lance. "So look out now, 'cause he's comin' after you!"

"Hey la, hey la my boyfriend's back! And he knows what you been tryin'! And he knows that you been lying!"

"He's been gone for such a long time!" Brittany sang.

"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!"

"Now he's back and things'll be fine," she sang.

"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!"

"You're gonna be sorry you were ever born!" she sang.

"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!"

"'Cause he's kinda big and awful strong!" she sang.

"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back! Yeah!"

"Yeah, my boyfriend's back! Na, na, naa, naa! My boyfriend's back!" she finished her song just as Alvin tossed Lance to the floor, causing him to slide a few feet.

"Come around her one more time, you'll be on a permanent vacation from here, got it?" Alvin hissed. Lance nodded abruptly, and stood, hurrying out of the cafeteria. He looked around at the students. "Can I help you with something?"

They all jumped and went back to what they were doing. Alvin sat beside Brittany and pulled her close.

"Thanks Alvin," she said sweetly, pecking his nose.

"Not a problem at all. These guys need to learn who you're with and leave you alone when I'm not around," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I think it's a lesson they all just learned." She smiled and kissed his lips. Alvin smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot please review for me.<em>******


End file.
